1. Field
Example embodiments relate to supporting frames and motion assistance apparatuses including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the onset of rapidly aging societies, a number of people are experiencing inconvenience and/or pain from joint problems. Thus, there is a growing interest in motion assistance apparatuses enabling the elderly and/or patients having joint problems to walk with less effort. Furthermore, motion assistance apparatuses increasing muscular strength of human bodies are desired for military purposes.
In general, motion assistance apparatuses for assisting motion of lower parts of bodies may include body frames disposed on trunks of users, pelvic frames coupled to lower sides of the body frames to cover pelvises of the users, femoral frames disposed on thighs of the users, sural frames disposed on calves of the users, and/or pedial frames disposed on feet of the users. The pelvic frames and femoral frames may be connected rotatably by hip joint portions, the femoral frames and sural frames may be connected rotatably by knee joint portions, and/or the sural frames and pedial frames may be connected rotatably by ankle joint portions.
The motion assistance apparatuses may include active joint structures including hydraulic systems and/or driving motors to drive each joint portion to improve muscular strength of legs of the users. For example, two motors to transmit driving power may be provided at both hip joint portions, respectively.